


Never Normal

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Light Angst, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: John wishes their lives could have been different.





	Never Normal

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never Normal  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 121  
**Summary:** John wishes their lives could have been different.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 3](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2820889.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1222873/1222873_original.jpg)

John knew he wasn't a perfect father, he was far from it. He didn't get to do the things with his sons a normal father would. He didn't get to teach his sons how to throw a football, take them to a ball game or even out to the movies. He’d had to teach his boys how to be a hunter, to hunt the monsters that no one would believe in or even realize was hunting them until it was too late.

Sadness almost overwhelmed him as he stared at his grown sons and wished their lives could have been different, that they’d gotten to grow up normal.

But normal was for other people, normal would never be for a Winchester.


End file.
